Crates
Crates are a storage device. They hold the same amount of space as your regular inventory (negating the toolbar), except you can have as many crates as you want. They are a vital resource for any established player who plans on staying in an area for a while. they are also very helpful to those whose inventory is beginning to fill up or if someone just wants to clear the clutter. They also serve as an excellent way to differentiate individual players' items from one another. Access them by using the "B" button. BE WARNED - Anyone can access any crate so beware of your items. Crafting Crates can be crafted out of 10 wood and 2 iron bars. You can craft a crate out of 10 wood and 2 iron bars. The crate is useful in storing items, weapons and ores. It is a good way to prevent losing your items from Dragons and Undead. It is recommended you make it inside a basement so it never gets destroyed. However, crates are not portable, so take what items you need with you if you decide to move. Crate Defense Since anybody can access crates, thieving is common in Castle Miner Z. People who play only with trusted friends usually don't experience burglary often. However, people who enjoy public server hosting or playing on other public servers must be warned, anyone can steal from you and if they do there is no way to get your treasure back. You can kick/ban them, though. The only thing for it is to be sneaky, place crates where the thieves would never think to look. Note that it is generally best to access and store your loot when strangers are not nosing around. An unexpected player teleport can sometimes be a nasty surprise! 'Hiding Places' *Another reliable way of hiding your loot is to hide it under your floor. This usually fools thieves, but always make sure you can find the crate again. It's a good idea to mark it with a torch or lantern. For extra safety, bury it more than one layer down. Make sure you can plug up the hole again on your way out too. Another precaution to take is to make your house on ground level. This hiding spot isn't very obvious. *You might also try hiding your crate behind a torch or lantern. This makes it easy to find your stash in a hurry but clever thieves are prone to looking behind oddly placed lanterns or torches. You may also memorize where you placed the crate in the wall without the help of lanterns, but this is hard to do in large rooms. *Hiding your treasure under trees is a simple but quite effective way of hiding your crates. This isn't the best method, especially since grass does not regrow on dirt and trees are constantly being cut. Making remote tunnels to and from under the tree might be a way of tackling the grass problem though. *Other good ways to hide your loot involve hiding it in caves or seemingly unimportant patches of land. Be warned that these are easy to lose track of and it is possible for players to accidentally dig their way into your precious stash. Duplication Glitch On September 29th, 2017, the Xbox Live Indie Games Marketplace was shut down for Xbox 360. This means for anyone who still owns CastleMiner Z on Xbox 360, as it is not sold anymore on Xbox 360, no more updates will come to the Xbox 360 version of CastleMiner Z. As this glitch will not be patched for the console version because of that, it may as well be documented on this Wiki. You need atleast two players for this glitch, but it can be done with any amount of players as long as everyone repeats the same step at the same time. Put the items you want to duplicate in a crate, preferably in a safe area like a dug out room in a cave, and stand 2 blocks away from it. Make sure you can jump as high as your character will let you (the ceiling must be atleast 5 blocks tall for the player who will be jumping) Have the 2nd (or other) player(s) stand on the opposite side of the crate, 3-4 blocks away. When about to duplicate, the "jumper" must instruct the other players to start breaking the crate with their fists (not with a compass, tool, or materials in hand) as soon as the jumper lands on his feet. This is to make sure the players break the crate at the same time, which is essentially the goal. Don't forget to put the items you want to duplicate inside the crate! Now jump, and when you land on your feet, you and the other player(s) should start breaking the crate at the precise moment you land. If everyone breaks the crate at the very same time, the landing from the jump to help with the timing, the crate will drop both itself and the items inside. As an example, if 3 players all broke the crate at the same time, the crate will drop 3 times of what it had inside originally. One stack of Bloodstone inside the crate would drop 3 times. Note: This glitch is patched in the PC version of CastleMiner Z.Category:Blocks Category:Crafting